Konoha Zombies: WORLD WAR ZOMBIES
by Gabe Logan
Summary: Cuarta y última parte de mi saga de Zombies, Crossover con Marvel y Dinamite comics. Especial Personajes
1. Prologo

**KONOHA ZOMBIES: WORL****D**** WAR.**

NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO

**AVENGERS Y OTROS MARVEL COMICS**

**ARMY OF DARKNESS DINAMITE COMICS**

**Prologo**

15 años han pasado desde que Naruto enfrento junto con Doom al mundo zombi, 15años desde que Karin, Hinata y Ayame fueran traídas a su mundo… y desde que Ash rescatara a Ino y la trajera a esta dimensión.

El mundo ha cambiado desde entonces… el bebe de Hinata nació sano y fuerte, un pequeño niño que fue bautizado como Minato… a Hinata le hacía muy feliz su hijo, aunque en muchas ocasiones lloraba por el recuerdo de su Naruto, muerto para salvarles.

El otro Naruto y Hinata se casaron 5 años después, mas tarde Hinata tuvo una hija, su nombre fue Kushina… aunque Hinata ha tenido algunos problemas… ya que a su contraparte en ocasiones se le olvida que Naruto, no es su Naruto… y pues... ya se imaginaran los problemas que hay entre ambas.

Ayame vive tranquila, fue la única que decidió ir a la Tierra de los héroes comandados por Reed Richards, se ha casado y vive ahora en los Ángeles.

Karin se ha dedicado a criar a su contraparte… lo cual le trajo frutos, ya que al igual que con ella, la otra Karin se llevaba tan mal con Suigetsu… que terminaron casándose después de 6 años, ahora esperan a su primer hijo y Karin se pregunta si el Suigetsu de su dimensión aun vivirá.

Ino dedico su vida a la investigación… nunca se sabe si el extraño ser que provoco la devastación de su mundo reaparecerá de nuevo, por lo que deben de estar preparados.

La Ino de este mundo procuro mucho a su contraparte, y después de 4 años término manteniendo una relación de Amor libre con Sai, actualmente tienen un par de gemelos de 11 años.

Los zombis de Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, Sasuke y Sakura seguían encerrados y bajo la supervisión de científicos contratados por Tony Stark… pero el Zombi de Shikamaru ya planeaba sus movimientos.

Con respecto a la relación de el mundo Ninja con la Tierra, esta era muy buena, Tsunade disfrutaba el puente dimensional creado por Reed Richards y viajaba constantemente a las Vegas… así como se había preparado ya un plan de contingencia en caso de un ataque zombi.

Y en el mundo Zombi.

12 años han pasado para ellos… la falta de comida empezó a provocar conflictos entre los zombis… algunos alcanzaron nuevas cotas de salvajismo… matándose entre ellos.

Otros, encontraron los restos de los planos del portal dimensional de Shikamaru y empezaron a trabajar en él… pero otros…

Neji Hyuga ha trabajado muy duro… desde la primera vez que empezó la matanza, Neji procuro ocultar a algunos humanos para su alimentación… entre ellos estaba Tsunami… la hija de Tazuna… y otros más… aunque… ya ha pasado tiempo y aun no le ha matado… algunos humanos incluso han procreado, claro, ocultos de los demás zombis, pues Neji sabe que de enterarse que él a ocultado humanos podría provocar que su reserva de comida fuera aniquilada…

Solo Hanabi Hyuga sabe de esto… y eso solo por que un doctor humano le ayudo a reconstruir su cuerpo… por lo que se salvo de ser devorado.

Neji ahora duda sobre si ser zombi sirve de algo… muchos de ellos andan enloquecidos por el hambre, pero apenas ven a un humano, lo matan y devoran sin pensar en que comerán después… por lo que Neji procura calmarse lo mas posible.

En cambio Tsunade y Jiraiya, ambos mantienen a Suigetsu encerrado… esperando a que Gaara y los zombis mas listos preparen el portal dimensional que los llevara a nuevos mundos… con nueva comida que apreciar…

Pero…

Antigua guarida de Akatsuki…

La batalla entre zombis y deadites culmino en la victoria zombi… pero… ¿Los Deadites fueron vencidos en realidad? No lo parece… ya que aun hay restos de la brujería del Necronomicon en el aire… y entre las rocas… un ser sale… dispuesto a vengarse de aquellos que le mataron…

**Fin Prologo.**

Después de un largo descansó comienza el final de mi saga de zombis, como notaran, el fic se enfoca ya en un futuro y los personajes han madurado… por lo que la guerra zombi será interesante, más por que algunos de ellos ya empezaron a reconsiderar su posición… como todo, el Necronomicon será muy importante… ya que gracias a su poder… alguien querido volverá… y no me refiero a Ash…

Espero les agrade.

Gabe Logan


	2. Capitulo 1: The Peace Before of the Stor

**KONOHA ZOMBIES: WORLD WAR.**

**NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**AVENGERS Y OTROS MARVEL COMICS**

**ARMY OF DARKNESS DINAMITE COMICS**

"Todo empezó como un trueno en el cielo y una ola entre las nubes...El hambre es la que lo trajo aquí y lo alimento... hasta que los ninjas de Konoha dejaron de serlo... Fueron reemplazados por monstruos sin alma, impulsados solo por un apetito insaciable de carne humana... este no es el mundo de Naruto Shippuden... este es el mundo de..."

¡KONOHA ZOMBIES!

**Capitulo 1: The Peace Before of the Storm…**

El tiempo es claro y tranquilo… Konoha ha crecido prospera gracias al tratado con la Tierra, Tsunade había decidido retirarse del puesto de Hokage y junto con Jiraiya servían de embajadores entre el mundo Ninja y la Tierra.

Naruto gracias a su amistad con los héroes de la Tierra y a sus grandes capacidades, fue designado como candidato de Hokage… ya que Tsunade, considerando practico el sistema democrático de elecciones que había en la Tierra… otros dos candidatos para Hokage eran Kakashi y Shikamaru.

En el hogar de la familia Uzumaki-Hyuga estaba tranquilo, Naruto dormía en su cama solo… Hinata había viajado a la Tierra a un encargo hecho por Kurenai… Hokage provisional de Konoha, Minato y Kushina se encontraban jugando en uno de los jardines… Hanabi se encontraba de visita en la cas de Neji y Tenten… por lo que en la casa solo estaban Naruto y… la Hinata del mundo Zombi.

Hinata Z se encontraba intranquila… había tenido durante la noche una gran cantidad de sueños non santos sobre el esposo de su contraparte… lo que la asustaba… miro a por la comisura de la puerta y veía a Naruto dormir.

"Dios… si solo no fueran completamente iguales… ¿Por qué no podías ser distinto a mi Naruto como yo lo soy de tú Hinata?"- pensó triste la mujer… Naruto dormía ajeno a lo que pasaba… y es que para sus sentidos… ambas Hinatas eran similares en sus habilidades.

En otra parte de Konoha.

Shikamaru Nara miraba a un Joven pelirrojo jugar con una pequeña niña de cabellos rubios, suspiro… Temari estaba nostálgica… ya hacía mas de 15 años que había pasado el ataque de los villanos que casi aniquilaron a Konoha… y de la violación que Temari había sufrido… le costo mucho que Temari olvidara ese incidente… pero sabía que el joven pelirrojo era un recordatorio constante de lo que había pasado.

Cassidy… jamás lo encontré… pero cuando lo hagá- se dijo mientras que miraba al joven… Temari y Shikamaru se casaron hacía 10 años y ahora tenían una pequeña llamada Yoshino… el se sentía perturbado por tener que hacerse cargo también del hijo del hombre que había lastimado tanto a la rubia de Suna.

Su nombre… Caos… ese nombre pese a todo no era muy acorde a su carácter… Temari al saberse embarazada de Carnage pensó en abortar… pero la pésima condición física que le había dejado el villano se lo había impedido… por lo que no tuvo opción mas que tenerlo… lo que extraño a Shikamaru fue que la chica decidió criar al niño… el decidió ayudarla a salir adelante… después de que se casaron, Caos resulto ser un niño amable pese a que Temari en ocasiones le miraba con cierto rencor… por lo que su crianza fue casi por completo suya.

Caos, Yoshino chan, es hora de volver a casa- dijo Shikamaru, ambos asintieron mientras que iban de la mano a donde él, Shikamaru suspiro…

El era un excelente hermano… eso le dificultaba mucho odiarle

En un laboratorio.

¿Estas seguro?- dijo una turbia voz.

Por completo Temari… Cassidy a logrado contactarme… y a cambio de una cierta cantidad de pueblos para torturar… nos ayudara a escapar- dijo el Zombi Shikamaru mientras que miraba las paredes de su confinamiento.

¿Podemos confiar en él?- preguntó la Sakura Zombi.

Es un sicótico… le importa un comino morir- dijo Sasuke Zombi.

Bien, esperemos entonces, pronto llegara nuestro momento.

En la Tierra.

En un puerto interdimensional (Otra de las ventajas del tratado entre la Tierra y el Mundo Ninja) un grupo de personas se disponían a viajar al País del Fuego… entre los viajeros se había infiltrado alguien que estaba en busca de un asesino… un hombre caracterizado por su rudeza al cazar a los criminales… su nombre… Frank Castle… su misión… encontrar a Puzzle… quien había logrado usar sus influencias y usar el portal para viajar al mundo ninja y esconderse… ahora Frank debía encontrarlo y matarlo.

Ino Yamanaka estaba sonriente, los gemelos crecían sanos y eran los mas inteligentes de la Academia Ninja… pronto serían Chunins… no podía sentirse más orgullosa de ellos, Sai se alegraría al saberlo en cuanto volviese de su misión.

Ino Z miraba por una ventana… recuerdos del día de su escape llegaban a su mente durante ese día… aun le costaba creer que había sobrevivido a tal matanza… aunque de vez en cuando pensaba en su Sai…y en Ash… ¿Qué le habría pasado?... ¿Habría sobrevivido? No sabía por que pero deseaba verlo… quería agradecerle todo lo que hizo por ella.

Aunque conociéndolo, de seguro me pediría algo "más"… pero creo que después de todo este tiempo no estaría tan mal- dijo Ino Z para si mientras que sonreía… desde su llegada a este mundo, no había estado con un hombre en plan intimo… aunque pretendientes no le faltaron.

Mundo Zombi.

¡Si!... ¡Ya casi esta listo!- grito Gaara mientras que miraban el transportador, Tsunade y Jiraiya solo miraban el aparato.

Espero que si… ya tengo demasiada hambre… y nuestra carne sabe horrible- dijo Tsunade, Jiraiya se le acerco.

Pronto degustaremos más comida de la que podamos soportar… solo espera- dijo con calma.

En la exguarida de Akatsuki.

¡AHHHHHHH!- grito un deformado cuerpo… aparentemente había sido una mujer… pero sus rasgos deformados no permitían saber su identidad.

¡NEJIIIIIII!- grito la criatura.

En otro punto.

Increíble- dijo un hombre con un microscopio, un necrótico Neji Hyuga le miraba.

¿Qué ha descubierto?- preguntó mientras que comía el trozo de carne de un perro… era difícil controlar los impulsos en ocasiones.

Parece ser que he encontrado la manera de controlar su hambre- dijo el hombre, Neji le miro.

Ya era hora… no sé por cuanto podría controlar a Hanabi para que no empezara a matarlos… y tampoco sabía cuanto podría mantener mi cordura- dijo Neji, el doctor sonrió nervioso… hace un par de noches Hanabi había devorado a uno de los miembros de "La Granja", como se hacían llamar.

Pero ahora tenían una esperanza… si todo salía como el Zombificado Hyuga Neji decía… entonces quizás podrían sobrevivir.

Continuara.

Un regreso corto, un capitulo suave en espera a el inició de todo… por ahora me enfocare en crear ideas para este fic.

Espero les agrade por que continua el mal.


	3. Cap 2: Troubles in the Paradise I

**KONOHA ZOMBIES: WORLD WAR.**

**NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**AVENGERS Y OTROS MARVEL COMICS**

**ARMY OF DARKNESS DINAMITE COMICS**

_"Todo empezó como un trueno en el cielo y una ola entre las nubes...El hambre es la que lo trajo aquí y lo alimento... hasta que los ninjas de Konoha dejaron de serlo... Fueron reemplazados por monstruos sin alma, impulsados solo por un apetito insaciable de carne humana... este no es el mundo de Naruto Shippuden... este es el mundo de..."_

_¡¡KONOHA ZOMBIES!!_

**Capitulo 1: Troubles in the Paradise (Part 1)…**

Hinata Z estaba pensativa… después de mirar por reojo a Naruto dormir, se sintió sumamente excitada… por lo que corrió al baño a darse un duchazo de agua helada… después de un rato, Hinata se metió en la tina de agua caliente mientras que repasaba sus pensamientos.

Pese a ser casi dos años mayor que su contraparte de este mundo, Hinata Z y Hinata eran sumamente idénticas… más por que la Hinata de este mundo se había dejado crecer el cabello y ahora ambas lo tenían del mismo largo.

Sobra decir que el físico de ambas también era idéntico… tanto que ha veces ni los hijos de ellas podían diferenciarlas… pero había una diferencia única en ambas.

La actitud, mientras que la Hinata de este mundo era más recatada, algo tímida y casi nada agresiva, la Hinata del mundo zombi, era algo altanera, un poco violenta y tenía una leve paranoia… aunque podía ocultar esas emociones.

La puerta del baño se abrió... y Hinata Z notó que Naruto entraba bostezando…

"Es cierto… entre al baño de su cuarto"- pensó ella mientras qué miraba al aun adormilado Naruto.

¿Huh?... ¿Hinata chan ya volviste?- preguntó adormilado, Hinata Z solo se percato de que Naruto no había notado que ella no era su Hinata.

"Y es algo que puedo aprovechar"- pensó con cierta malicia mientras que recordaba una pequeña técnica que había aprendido de Kabuto cuando estuvieron en su escondite… una técnica de borrado de memoria… si… sería bueno aprovecharla.

Cla… claro Naruto… solo que como vi que dormías… decidí tomar un baño para no molestarte- dijo imitando a la perfección a su contraparte, Naruto sonrió sin darse cuenta de que la Hinata frente a él no era su esposa.

Es bueno saber que has vuelto, Kushina se pondrá contenta- dijo mientras que se acercaba a Hinata Z y le besaba… ella sonrió para sus adentros… el besaba tan bien como el Naruto que ella recordaba.

"Y sé como aprovecharlo"- pensó Hinata Z mientras que correspondía el beso… con una mirada maliciosa.

En otro lugar de Konoha

Ya llegamos- dijo Shikamaru mientras que entraba a su casa junto con Caos y Yohino, pero no recibió respuesta.

Hermanito, ¿Crees que mamá este en el trabajo?- preguntó Yoshino, Caos le sonrió.

Quizás… bueno, creo que haré la comida, ¿Deseas algo en especial?- dijo Caos con una sonrisa, la niña empezó a decir varias cosas… mientras que Shikamaru suspiraba y miraba la escalera.

"Estas aquí… solo que no has olvidado que día es hoy… hace 15 años, fue cuando paso lo de Cassidy"- pensó Shikamaru dolorosamente –Pero… él no tiene la culpa.

¿Dijiste algo papá?- preguntó Caos, Shikamaru negó con la cabeza… y recordó que Caos solo se refería a él como papá… a Temari la llamaba por su nombre… ya que ella se portaba muy brusca cuando el le llegaba a llamar mamá.

No dije nada… anda vamos a comer- dijo Shikamaru mientras que notaba una sombra observándoles desde arriba.

"Perdonen… hoy no estoy para nadie"- pensó Temari mirando con algo de dolor a Shikamaru.

En un puerto dimensional.

Frank Castle miro el reloj, pronto saldría a Konoha… aunque un ronquido le llamo la atención.

Un hombre de camisa azul y pantalón café dormía a su lado, suspiro… esa era una vida vetada para él… por ahora buscaría a Puzzle y después regresaría a Nueva York.

Sakura estaba descansando en el hospital, desde su matrimonio con Sasuke se había retirado de la vida ninja para dedicarse de lleno a la medicina, aunque eso no era suficiente para tenerla tranquila.

A petición de Sasuke y Karin Z, ella se encargaba de verificar el estado de salud de la Karin de este mundo, ya que estaba cercana al último trimestre de su embarazo… pero era obvio que la chica y ella aun no se llevaban bien, pese a los intentos de ambas para hacerlo.

Me parece increíble que sean tan distintas- dijo para si al recordar que la Karin del mundo Zombi, era bastante agradable –Quizás sea por la vida que vivieron.

En eso le anunciaron que las dos Karin habían llegado, Sakura suspiro… sería un largo día.

En el mundo Zombi.

¿Hormonas?- preguntó el Zombi Neji con curiosidad.

Así es… verá, la sensación de hambre es psicológica… algunos de ustedes pueden soportarla un cierto periodo de tiempo, pero ese con el paso de los días se vuelve cada vez menor… y llegara el momento en que ya no pueda controlarlo- dijo el doctor, Neji bufo.

¿Y como procederemos?- preguntó.

Inyección de hormonas en su cuerpo… según mis investigaciones, aun posee receptores de placer, por lo que eso no solo calmara él hambre… sino que la desaparecerá casi por completo… al menos en teoría- dijo el doctor.

En teoría… bueno es mejor que nada… empecemos- dijo Neji mientras que el doctor iba por las jeringas… estaba nervioso, si fallaba podía considerarse hombre muerto.

En otro lado del mundo zombi.

Listo… solo necesitamos la fuente de poder y podremos ir al mundo donde están Shikamaru y los demás- dijo el zombi Gaara.

Bien… solo espero que no se hayan acabado todo- dijo Jiraiya.

No lo creo, recuerda a esos cuatro sujetos… no creo que Shikamaru y los demás hayan podido vencerles… pero pronto, cuando entremos a ese mundo… nada nos podrá detener- dijo Tsunade.

Bueno, de seguro encontraremos a Karin allá… por lo que debemos de preparar a… nuestro "Presente"- dijo Anko con sarcasmo.

En otro punto.

En los restos de la torre del Hokage…

Un lugar sombrío… unos ojos dorados se ven…

"¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Qué me paso?... A si… el niño murió… y como un héroe… por desgracia yo caí con él… pero, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? No se ha convertido en esas cosas… algo más nos mantiene aquí… ha… lo siento, un poder demoniaco… es delicioso… y esta fortaleciéndose… eso quiere decir…. Que pronto volveremos"- dijo una voz con sorna.

Continuara…

Lamento la tardanza, pero este capitulo quedaba ya muy largo, por lo que decidí partirlo en 2, además, espero ya hacer las continuaciones mas pronto, es que mi trabajo solo me deja usar la computadora unas horas, por lo que me tardo mas en escribir el siguiente de cada fi9c, sin embargo, espero empezar con lo bueno a partir del próximo.

Disculpen la tardanza.


	4. Capitulo 2: Troubles in the Paradise II

**KONOHA ZOMBIES: WORLD WAR.**

**NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**AVENGERS Y OTROS MARVEL COMICS**

**ARMY OF DARKNESS DINAMITE COMICS**

_"Todo empezó como un trueno en el cielo y una ola entre las nubes...El hambre es la que lo trajo aquí y lo alimento... hasta que los ninjas de Konoha dejaron de serlo... Fueron reemplazados por monstruos sin alma, impulsados solo por un apetito insaciable de carne humana... este no es el mundo de Naruto Shippuden... este es el mundo de..."_

_¡¡KONOHA ZOMBIES!!_

**Capitulo 2: Troubles in the Paradise (Part 2)…**

Hinata Z bostezo… y sonrió… mientras que miraba a Naruto dormir, su cara estaba sumamente tranquila y Hinata Z no pudo evitar quitar un poco de cabello de su rostro.

Eres un ángel… y yo soy una maldita- dijo con tristeza mientras que se levantaba y comenzaba a vestirse… cuando una sensación le llego. –Oh por dios- dijo rápidamente poniéndose la ropa.

Hinata Hyuga acababa de volver de la misión y se dirigía a su casa, estaba algo intranquila, durante su estancia en la Tierra había tenido sueños extraños… sueños que involucraban a Naruto, a los zombis… y a la otra Hinata, pero además de ello, en sus sueños aparecía un extraño hombre con una moto sierra (parecido al que la otra Ino les describió) y a una calavera blanca…

Estaba cerca de su casa, cuando sintió que el chakra de Naruto, estaba muy cercano al de su contraparte… y algo en su pecho se movió, empezó a correr cuando vio a Minato y Kushina jugando.

¡Mamá!- exclamo Kushina mientras que corría al encuentro de su madre, Hinata sonrió olvidando un momento su preocupación.

Hola hija- dijo Hinata mientras que abrazaba a su pequeña, Minato se les acerco sonriendo.

Hinata san, es bueno verla de nuevo- dijo Minata, Hinata le sonrió avergonzada… pese a no ser hijo suyo (directamente) a Minato le tenía mucho apreció, acción que era reciproca entre Kushina y su contraparte.

Minato chan, es bueno ver que sigues siendo tan educado como siempre, pero no me digas San… me haces sentir algo vieja- dijo en broma, Minato se sonrojo mientras que Kushina y Hinata se reían.

Desde la puerta, Hinata Z suspiro aliviada.

De la que me salve- dijo mientras que caminaba a la cocina y fingía preparar algo.

En el hospital de Konoha.

Bueno… Karin, tu y Suigetsu deberán de controlarse un poco… sabes, es cierto que a muchas mujeres embarazadas les gusta el sexo pero… estas perdiendo demasiado peso- dijo Sakura, Karin bufó molesta mientras que Karin Z solo sonrió con cierta melancolía.

Algo que Sakura noto.

La consulta había terminado y mientras que las dos Karin se disponían a irse, Sakura se acerco a Karin Z.

He, disculpa, deseo hablar contigo- dijo Sakura con cierta duda, Karin Z le miro.

¿De que cosa?- preguntó.

Algo personal- dijo Sakura.

Anda ve, te estaré esperando en el lobby- dijo Karin con calma, Karin Z asintió.

Ambas entraron de nuevo al consultorio y Karin Z miro a Sakura.

¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó algo aburrida.

He notado tu expresión cuando hablaba con Karin… ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Sakura, Karin Z suspiro.

Solo… pensaba… me preguntaba como estaría Suigetsu… y no me refiero al esposo de mi gemela… sino al Suigetsu que me protegió…. A el le debo la vida… y pues… lo extraño- dijo Karin Z, Sakura le miro con una sonrisa, era normal lo que pasaba.

Me imagino que debe de ser doloroso… pero no hay que rendirse nunca, además… sabes de buena fuente que las cosas entre ustedes si hubieran funcionado- dijo Sakura sonriendo, Karin Z le sonrió.

Gracias… por cierto… ¿Has pensado lo que te dije?- pregunto Karin Z, Sakura solo carraspeo incomoda.

¿Lo de donar tus óvulos?- preguntó, Karin Z asintió –Pues mira… no sé si sea bueno, ya sabes, ¿Por qué no intentas hacer una vida como los demás? Casarse y tener hijos no es tan malo.

No es eso Sakura… veras… yo he decido no estar nunca con nadie… aun lo extraño… y ahora que veo a mi contraparte y a su Suigetsu felices… veo de lo que me perdí todos estos años… pero mis óvulos sirven y… podrían hacer a alguna pareja feliz- dijo Karin, Sakura solo suspiro.

Tu ganas… ven mañana… según los datos de tus revisiones, estarás ovulando y será el momento perfecto- dijo Sakura, Karin le sonrió.

Gracias- dijo mientras que se marchaba, Sakura solo se sujeto el mentón.

Me pregunto si yo sería tan fuerte de haber perdido a Sasuke de esa manera- dijo mientras que suspiraba.

En otro lugar.

Frank Castle bajo del vehículo de transporte, se dirigió a la salida cuando choco accidentalmente con alguien.

Disculpe- dijo el hombre con el que choco, Frank lo miro y se percato de que era el hombre que había estado en la silla contigua durante el viaje.

No hay problema- dijo Frank mientras que se disponía a irse, pero el hombre se le acerco.

Disculpe, ¿Va a Konoha? Je, es que debo de ir para allá pero no encuentro la manera- dijo el hombre, Frank le miro… y sonrió.

Por supuesto… ande hay un autobús (otra de las ventajas del tratado) que nos llevara a Konoha- dijo Frank, el hombre sonrió.

Gracias amigo, por cierto, soy Ashley H. Williams, un placer- dijo Ash.

Frank Castle- dijo Frank mientras que iban a la salida de autobuses.

En otro mundo.

¡FUNCIONA!- grito emocionado el doctor mientras que Neji solo miraba con curiosidad como después de estar sentado al lado de varios humanos comunes, no había sentido nada de hambre, era increíble…

Debo de traer a Hanabi y debemos de inyectarla de inmediato, ella ya empieza a padecer el hambre- dijo Neji, el doctor asintió.

No es necesario… aquí estoy- dijo Hanabi, algunos de los que estaban le vieron con miedo, Hanabi solo les miro mientras que se apretujaban contra una pared.

¿Escuchaste todo?- preguntó Neji.

Si… y espero que esa solución sea permanente que el hambre cada vez me enloquece más- dijo Hanabi, el doctor saco una jeringa y empezó a caminar a Hanabi, pero Neji lo detuvo.

Déjeme hacerlo doctor, no creo que Hanabi pueda soportar estar cerca de alguien "vivo"- dijo Neji, el doctor asintió y le dio la jeringa, Hanabi le miro mientras que Neji aplicaba la inyección…

5 minutos después.

¿Cómo se siente?- preguntó el doctor mientras que se acercaba a Hanabi, ella le miro y se le acerco con calma, el doctor y Neji estaban algo tensos.

El hambre… desapareció…- dijo Hanabi para alivio de ambos.

Ahora el problema es… ¿Cómo le haremos para que los demás acepten? Están demasiado acostumbrados a la carne humana y no creo que cedan fácilmente- dijo Neji

Ya penaremos en algo- dijo Hanabi con calma.

En otro punto.

¡Si, esta listo, esta listo para mañana podremos empezar a viajar a ese mundo!- grito Gaara. Los demás zombis rugieron, pronto habría carne fresca… y en exceso.

En el mundo de Naruto.

El zombi de Shikamaru miraba con burla a los guardias… estos solo se paseaban nerviosos mientras que Shikamaru seguía mirándoles.

Deja de vernos- ordeno uno, Shikamaru Z alzo la cara.

¿Por qué no vienes y me obligas?- preguntó, el guardia le miro con irritación.

Cálmate… si el que conocemos es un maldito genio, es obvio que este también lo será- dijo otro.

Aun así no me agrada… parece que se burla de nosotros- dijo el guardia.

Es por que ustedes son muy graciosos- dijo una voz, el guardia volteo y un machete se encajo en su cara, el otro, sorprendido solo pudo ver como un hombre pelirrojo se le iba encima y lo derribaba… azotando su cabeza en repetidas ocasiones contra el piso… todo término en unos instantes.

¿Cómo les va?- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

Justo a tiempo… Cassidy- dijo Shikamaru Z mientras que Cassidy se acercaba al control de la puerta.

Es hora- dijo Cassidy.

En otro lugar. Mundo Zombi.

Antigua guarida de Akatsuki.

Una deforme figura femenina caminaba, de entre los restos, esqueletos y cuerpos podridos salían a su paso y se unían a la marcha… una armada de la muerte que tenía solo un objetivo en mente… VENGANZA.

En otro punto.

"_Si… lo siento… es un poder mezclado… me llama… me da fuerzas… me permite volver junto con el muchacho… no como zombi… ni como deadite… sino como algo mejor… la armada viene y podre usarla… tomare control de tres mundos para mi deleite… solo falta poco"_

Continuara.

Disculpen la tardanza, pero mi maquina ha estado dando guerra y se esta trabando demasiado.

Por fin después de mucho, comienza la guerra, en el próximo capitulo empieza la invasión y si se preguntan por el Ashley H. Williams que puse, no es Ashle J. Williams de mi anterior fic, es un alterno, quienes sepan de Ash, sabran que casi siempre hay un alterno de el en cada mundo, pero eso no significa que Ash no aparezca a dar guerra, ya le espera un reencuentro con Ino Z, je, espero poder actualizar mas seguido por que… ¡LA GUERRA EMPIEZA EN EL CAPITULO 3!

Suerte a todos


	5. Nota

Nota:

Mi maquina ha estado descompuesta, pero ya esta en funciones de nuevo, por lo que podre continuar los fics dentro de poco. Espero que disculpen la tardanza.

Gracias.

Gabe Logan


	6. Capitulo 3: Invasion Parte 1…

**KONOHA ZOMBIES: WORLD WAR.**

**NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**AVENGERS Y OTROS MARVEL COMICS**

**ARMY OF DARKNESS DINAMITE COMICS**

_**"Todo empezó como un trueno en el cielo y una ola entre las nubes...El hambre es la que lo trajo aquí y lo alimento... hasta que los ninjas de Konoha dejaron de serlo... Fueron reemplazados por monstruos sin alma, impulsados solo por un apetito insaciable de carne humana… han pasado 12 años… y ahora la guerra se aproxima… ¿Sobrevivirá la humanidad?... este no es el mundo de Naruto Shippuden... este es el mundo de..."**_

_**¡¡KONOHA ZOMBIES!!**_

**Capitulo 3: Invasion (Parte 1)…**

Una alarma sonó, El zombi Shikamaru miro con recelo mientras que los zombis de Temari, Sakura, Sasuke y Kankuro devoraban al guardia inconsciente en el piso.

Es hora de marcharnos- dijo Cassidy mientras que el zombi Shikamaru asentía.

Debemos movernos rápido, escuche que han colocado un sistema de defensa en caso de nuestro escape- dijo, Cassidy asintió.

Si, pero ya desactive los suficientes para que podamos salir con calma de aquí- dijo Carnage con una risa –Además, necesito que me acompañen, debo recuperar mi simbiote y sé de una manera de conseguir refuerzos.

Buen… vamos, antes de que empiecen a aparecer esos superhombres- dijo el Zombi Shikamaru con calma.

La Tierra, Mansión de los Avengers.

¡Que rayos?- dijo Tony Stark al escuchar la alarma, se acerco a la computadora y vio con sorpresa que esta detectaba una ruptura de seguridad, Tony rápidamente se conecto con la computadora… y se quedo helado.

Presiono un botón rojo entonces.

¡Comuníquenme con los Avengers que estén en el mundo paralelo! ¡Es una emergencia los zombis escaparon!- exclamo mientras que activaba el sistema de emergencia.

En el mundo Zombi.

El tiempo es relativo… la fuente de poder del transportador estaba casi lista…. Tsunade y Jiraiya habían preparado a Suigetsu, este último se veía muy demacrado, lo mantenían semi congelado para evitar que escapase y de vez en cuando, Anko y Kakashi se divertían con toda clase de torturas que sabían que podían dañar al hombre.

Ahora varios de los zombis estaban enterados del viaje… pero no sabían que mientras que se preparaban para cruzar el portal en cuanto este estuviese listo… otro enorme ejercito se aproximaba a ellos… y un gran poder se reunía a su alrededor…

"_Bien, bien, reúnanse… ahora usare el poder del Necronomicon y podre ser mas poderoso de lo que jamás fui antes… ¡Reúnanse conmigo Deadites! ¡Yo los conduciré a la victoria sobre aquellos que los humillaron!"- _exclamo una voz, a lo lejos los deadites se movían con velocidad… su destino, las ruinas de Konoha.

Mundo de Naruto.

Sakura se encontraba descansando, después de que Karin se fuera decidió tomarse un rato para pensar, le resultaba increíble como una persona podía llegar a ser tan desinteresada para con los demás… en parte le hacía sentir algo de envidia, ella sabía muy bien que si algo así le pasara a ella no tendría la fuerza de sobreponerse…

Aunque… ahora tenía un motivo… un motivo que llegaría en 8 meses más… estaba segura que a Sasuke le encantaría saber que pronto sería padre… aunque aun era muy pronto para saber si era un niño o una niña, miro por la ventana y entonces algo le causo escalofríos…

El cielo… las nubes parecen estar en una enorme ola- dijo para si mientras que veía el notorio oscurecimiento del cielo veraniego.

En otro lugar.

Temari miraba al cielo pensativa, ese día le hacía siempre recordar cosas grotescas… Carnage… ese infeliz siempre aparecía en sus recuerdos mas horribles… la manera en que la ultrajo y torturo… sabía que jamás podría olvidar eso… así como sabía que Caos no tenia la culpa de lo que había pasado.

Aun así… su cabello me recuerda tanto a eso que tanto odio- dijo Temari para sí, en eso sintió la presencia de Shikamaru, el le miraba desde la puerta.

Los chicos fueron a visitar a Naruto… esperaba que pudiéramos hablar- dijo Shikamaru mientras que Temari suspiraba.

Shikamaru… no estoy de humor- dijo Temari con cansancio.

Si no es ahora ¿Cuándo? No podemos dejar pasar esta conversación Temari… ya es hora de que pongamos claro esto, Caos es al igual que tú una victima… es ese infeliz de Carnage el culpable de todo- dijo Shikamaru, Temari le miro y volvió a ver por la ventana.

No lo entiendes… es muy difícil aceptar esto… Caos es un buen chico… lo sé… pero aun no estoy lista, perdóname pero… no se si algún día lo estaré- dijo Temari, Shikamaru frunció el ceño, pero camino al lado de su esposa y la abrazo.

Temari… es hora de dejar esto atrás… solo te dañas manteniéndolo en tu mente…- dijo el, Temari empezó a sollozar… cuando notaron que las nubes empezaron a moverse con velocidad… una ola surcaba los cielos… y la sensación de fatalidad se sentía en el aire.

Hinata Z estaba algo tensa… Hinata le miraba fijamente, después de que Hinata hubiese saludado a Naruto, este, junto con Minato y Kushina (junto con unos recién llegados Caos y Yoshino) habían salido a comer a Ichiraku, las habían invitado, pero Hinata alego estar cansada y que además, ella ya tenía planes con su contraparte.

Ahora ambas estaban sentadas en la mesa de la cocina mientras que se miraban sin hablar.

Sé que algo paso- dijo Hinata rompiendo el hielo, Hinata Z se estremeció ligeramente –O al menos lo sospecho… Hi… Hinata… sé que ha sido duro para ti todo lo que ha pasado… pero Naruto es mi esposo… sé que tu Naruto y el mío son idénticos… pero eso no exime el hecho de que siguen siendo distintos.

Lo sé… pero no se de donde sacas la sospecha de que paso algo entre nosotros, tu misma lo has dicho, ambos Narutos son iguales y si hubiera hecho algo conmigo, es obvio que se habría notado- dijo Hinata Z, Hinata le miro dubitativa.

Mira… solo digo lo que pienso… y lo que notó… debemos de poner las cosas en claro si es que queremos que la convivencia entre nosotras sea apacible- dijo Hinata, Hinata Z solo se levanto y camino hacía la puerta.

No sé que pensar… me ofende un poco que pienses eso de mí… sabes, creo que fue un error el haber aceptado vivir con ustedes- dijo Hinata Z con algo de enfado, pero al voltear la cara, una ligera sonrisa apareció.

¡No eso no es cierto!- dijo Hinata con sorpresa –Y… yo sé que exagero pero… es que… - balbuceo Hinata Z sonrió de nuevo…. Había ganado esta partida.

Tranquila, entiendo tui temor… tratare de evitar incurrir en situaciones que te hagan sospechar- dijo Hinata Z mientras que tomaba una taza de té y caminaba a la puerta de nuevo, Hinata solo suspiro derrotada… cuando escucho el sonido de la taza al romperse contra el piso… y vio a Hinata Z mirando el cielo con terror.

¡Oh por Dios!- exclamo mientras que veía la ola en las nubes…

Ino Z se preparaba para ir a su domicilio, tal vez visitara a su contraparte y jugara un poco con los gemelos, esos chicos pese a su parecido físico con Sai, eran de carácter completamente Yamanaka, Ino Z entonces empezó a reír, esos chiquillos le sacaban canas verdes al pobre Sai… y aun peor para él era la sorpresa que su contraparte le guardaba.

Vaya… ¿Me preguntó si yo hubiera hecho lo mismo de haber sobrevivido Sai?- se preguntó… cuando de pronto, una mirada al cielo le hizo llenarse de pánico…

Y es que la ola en las nubes era ya muy notoria… y en eso empezó a sonar una alarma… Ino ya la conocía… la habían colocado en caso de que los zombis escaparan… y estas se activarían automáticamente en todas las aldeas Ninja afiliadas…

Oh Por dios… no de nuevo- dijo mientras que corría a buscar a su contraparte.

Karin miro el cielo y se abstuvo de preguntarle a Karin Z por que estaba tan pálida… ella le había contado algo de lo que había pasado antes… y si lo que decía era solo el punto de vista de una persona… no deseaba ver en realidad lo que les esperaba.

La alarma seguía sonando.

Donde Carnage y los Zombis.

Una cabeza cayó separada de su tronco mientras que Sasuke y Sakura se dedicaban a devorar la carne del joven doctor que habían capturado.

Temari y Kankuro destazaban a otro par mientras que Shikamaru y Carnage revisaban el lugar.

¿Estas seguro que es aquí?- preguntó Shikamaru, Cassidy solo sonrió.

Oh, claro que lo estoy… y además… he notado que aun hay muchos científicos ocultos… apresurémonos, supe que ese inútil de Stark preparo robots para contenerlos… si no conseguimos al simbiote nos derrotaran con rapidez- dijo Cassidy.

¿Y después que?- preguntó Shikamaru con interés.

Después… podremos ira buscar a algunos "Héroes" para que nos ayuden… yo empezaría por Luke Cage, esta de visita y podría ser de utilidad- dijo Cassidy.

En el Mundo zombi.

Ya empezaron a moverse Neji- dijo Hanabi, Neji bufo mientras que el doctor les miraba.

Es demasiado pronto… deberé de capturar a algunos y haré la prueba… veremos si podemos conseguir aliados cuanto antes- dijo Neji.

¿Será posible hacerlo a tiempo?- preguntó el doctor.

No lo sé… -dijo Neji… cuando un sonido como un trueno los alerto –Y ya no lo creo.

Ha empezado –dijo Hanabi.

Oh por Dios- dijo el doctor mientras que a lo lejos se veía la luz extendiéndose.

En el mundo de Naruto…

El cielo se convulsiono…

Y un trueno apareció… mientras que la ola en las nubes se expandía… la alarma sonaba aun mientras que muchas personas se preguntaban que pasaba…

Aquellos que lo sabían solo miraban con miedo… la historia parecía empezar a repetirse… y si no actuaban pronto…

Tal vez esta vez no habría esperanza.

Continuara.

Bien, he vuelto después de un tiempo, lo dividí en dos para no tardarme tanto en ponerlo, además de que me debo de poner al día con mis fics, espero les agrade, ya que la invasión a comenzado.

No digo mas que perdonen por la tardanza.


	7. Capitulo 4: Invasion Parte 2

**KONOHA ZOMBIES: WORLD WAR.**

**NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**AVENGERS Y OTROS MARVEL COMICS**

**ARMY OF DARKNESS DINAMITE COMICS**

_"Todo empezó como un trueno en el cielo y una ola entre las nubes...El hambre es la que lo trajo aquí y lo alimento... hasta que los ninjas de Konoha dejaron de serlo... Fueron reemplazados por monstruos sin alma, impulsados solo por un apetito insaciable de carne humana… han pasado 15 años (12 en el mundo zombi)… y ahora la guerra se aproxima… ¿Sobrevivirá la humanidad?... este no es el mundo de Naruto Shippuden... este es el mundo de..."_

_¡¡KONOHA ZOMBIES!!_

**Capitulo 4: Invasion (Parte 2)…**

**Nota: Fe de Erratas, en los anteriores capitulo mencione por accidente a Kankuro como uno de los zombis capturados, pero eso fue a causa del cansancio con el que escribí, por lo que se me paso que solo eran Shikamaru, Temari, Sasuke y Sakura, dicho error será reparado aquí, espero que me disculpen por ese error**

Miedo…

Preocupación…

Remordimientos…

Eso era lo que pasaba por las mentes de tres mujeres distintas, pero que habían vivido el mismo traumatizante evento.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Hinata mientras que la sirena se escuchaba aun, Hinata Z solo le miro con temor.

Es lo mismo que paso en mi mundo… los zombis… están aquí- dijo mientras que Hinata palidecía.

Ino Z entro con rapidez a la casa de Ino y Sai, Ino estaba con sus hijos mirando por la ventana cuando por el ruido vieron a la agitada Ino Z acercárseles.

Rápido, debemos largarnos de aquí, Ino reúne las cosas y a los gemelos- dijo Ino Z ante la mirada de sorpresa de Ino.

¿Pero que pasa?- preguntó confundida Ino. Ino Z le miro con severidad.

Los Zombis han llegado… es mejor que te vayas a la Tierra, los Avengers podrán defenderte mejor allá- dijo Ino Z, Ino le miro con miedo.

¿Pero que hay de papá?- preguntó el joven Saito (los gemelos se llaman Saito y Ken)

Si, no podemos dejarlo- dijo Ken, Ino miro a sus hijos y sonrió.

Él estará bien, su padre no esta manco, se que estará bien- dijo Ino con una sonrisa forzada, Ino Z se le acerco y le susurro al oído.

Recuerda, márchate cuanto antes, no puedes arriesgarte a perder a tu bebé- dijo Ino Z por lo bajo, Ino solo suspiro.

Lo hare… pero por favor, cuando veas a Sai, dile que lo amo y lo esperare en el punto de encuentro- dijo Ino, Ino Z sonrió.

Lo haré, no tengas pendiente- dijo.

En otro lugar.

¡Rápido corre!- grito Karin Z mientras que llevaba a su contraparte de regreso a su cas.

¡Lo hago lo más rápido que puedo! ¡Recuerda que estoy embarazada!- le grito Karin asustada.

¡No importa! ¡Aunque la alarma diga que solo escaparon los zombis, el cielo nos muestra lo contrario!- le grito Karin Z, Karin solo le miro con miedo.

En otro lugar.

Cientos de robots salían de un hangar y volaban a toda velocidad a donde estaban encerrados los zombis, de pronto, la luz creció…

…y un portal se abrió… dejando entrar a cientos de zombis.

¡COMIDA!- grito Tsunade Z mientras que los demás zombis gritaban a la vez.

En el laboratorio.

¡Lo tengo!- gritó Cassidy mientras que liberaba al simbiote de su prisión, Shikamaru Z le miro con calma.

Entonces creo que ya es hora de ir a comer- dijo con una sonrisa en su pútrida cara, pero Carnage le miro sonriendo.

Espera, la computadora nos dirá donde hallaremos a Cage- dijo mientras que tecleaba en el aparato… y empezó a reír -¡Pero que tenemos aquí, si el mismísimo Capitán América esta en este mundo!

¿Y eso que?- preguntó Temari Z mientras que devoraba los restos de un brazo.

El será de gran ayuda… y esta exactamente en los puestos de evacuación de los niños- dijo Carnage, Sasuke Z y Sakura Z se acercaron.

¿Y esa cosa dice como llegar?- preguntó Sakura Z.

¡Oh, claro que sí!- dijo Carnage, Sasuke Z sonrió.

Bien, la carne de ellos es mas suave y deliciosa- dijo con malicia.

Bueno, entonces vamos, es hora de que coman… pero recuerden, seleccionare a unas cuantas para mi- dijo Carnage con lascivia.

Has lo que quieras- dijo Shikamaru Z.

En otro lugar.

Hinata y Hinata Z corrían a Ichiraku, ambas estaban muy asustadas, después de que la alarma sonara, Hinata Z le explico a su contraparte como se había visto el cielo el día que comenzó todo… y ella le miro asustada.

Naruto Kun… por favor espero que estés bien- dijo Hinata mientras que ambas se apresuraban.

En casa de Shikamaru.

La alarma- dijo Temari asustada, Shikamaru le abrazo, ella había visto a los zombis una vez, y por lo que Shikamaru le había comentado, eran muy voraces y peligrosos.

Si, debemos de prepararnos, Temari, ve a hablar con el Capitán Morino, yo iré a buscar a Caos y a Yoshino- dijo Shikamaru.

Pero Shikamaru yo… yo debería de ir contigo- dijo ella, Shikamaru le miro y negó con seriedad –Informa a Morino, tú eres más rápida que yo, según recuerdo Caos y Yoshino están con Naruto en Ichiraku, después de que los recoja iremos a los puestos de evacuación.

¿Evacuación? Pero Shikamaru, son solo cuatro zombis- dijo Temari algo asustada.

Temari, solo uno de ellos podría provocar un terrible apocalipsis, anda, has lo que te digo y todo saldrá bien- dijo el mientras que le besaba –Todo estará bien- repitió el.

Eso espero- dijo Temari llorando.

Torre del Hokage.

Si… si claro, bien, si, claro… entiendo, bien, procederé- dijo Kurenai mientras que colgaba el teléfono (otra de las grandes ventajas de la alianza) y una expresión de temor aparecía en su rostro.

¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Asuma (en este mundo no murió).

Los zombis escaparon, pero eso no es lo más preocupante- dijo Kurenai mientras que Asuma le miraba.

¿De que hablas?- preguntó, Kurenai le miro con fijeza.

La computadora detecto un portal similar al que uso Naruto cuando viajo a eso mundo infestado junto con el tal Doom- dijo ella, Asuma le miro con asombro.

Entonces…- exclamo, Kurenai asintió.

Si, es probable que no tengamos que lidiar solo con los cuatro que estaban encerrados… si no con toda una armada de la muerte- dijo ella, Asuma le miro con seriedad.

¿Qué haremos?- preguntó Asuma.

Que se de la alerta de nivel rojo, reúne a todos nuestros efectivos y que preparen l armamento, recuérdales que no importa que no apoyen el uso de armas de fuego, nuestro entrenamiento no será suficiente para enfrentarlos… ¿Aun sigues aquí? ¡Rápido ve!- exclamo Kurenai con impaciencia, Asuma se cuadro de manera militar y salió del lugar –Rayos… desde que tenemos todas esas alianzas esto de ser Hokage apesta… me compadezco de quien sea el que quede electo para este puesto- dijo mientras que se sentaba.

Un pueblo… a 240 km de Konoha.

La luz blanca se veía en el centro, los pobladores estaban asustados, algunos habían empezado a huir al escuchar la alarma, otros tomaron las recientes armas de fuego traídas de la Tierra y temblorosos miraban la luz, unos más se ocultaron.

La luz entonces bajo su intensidad… y unas siluetas se vieron… unas siluetas que tomaron la forma de…

¡COMIDA!- gritaron al unisonó al momento de lanzarse contra la multitud.

En el mundo Zombi.

¡Avancen más rápido infelices!- gritaba la Tenten Deadite, los demás deadites avanzaban mientras que más y más restos necróticos se acercaban uniéndose a las filas de la Armada de las Sombras… a lo lejos se podía ver Konoha… y en los restos de la Torre del Hokage… una luz roja se notaba.

"_¡VENGAN, VENGAN A MI DEADITES! ¡YO LES DARÉ LA VENGANZA QUE TANTO ANHELAN! ¡NO SE DETENGAN EN SU AVANCE!"_- gritaba una voz demoniaca, una silueta animal se veía, mientras que a lo lejos una luz blanquecina se veía.

En otro punto.

¡Rápido inútiles! ¡Ya tengo hambre!- gritaba Tsunade mientras que mas y más zombis entraban al portal, Jiraiya le miro con burla.

Tranquila, pronto comeremos, pero recuerda que debemos de mantener esta maquina activa… sin Shikamaru no somos buenos para el mantenimiento- dijo Jiraiya. Gaara solo escupió molesto una especie de saliva gelatinosa.

Aun así tengo hambre, espero que mi hermana no se acabe todo- dijo Gaara mientras que mas zombis entraban.

En el laboratorio.

¿Y que harás Neji?- preguntó Hanabi mientras que el doctor seguía preparando más inyecciones.

Se me ocurren algunas cosas… he pensado que podríamos capturar a Chouji y a Lee, ambos nos serán útiles una vez que les demos la inyección- dijo Neji, el doctor levanto una caja.

Neji Sama, ya tengo listas 120 ampolletas- dijo con una sonrisa, Neji asintió.

Bien, entonces empezaremos… y tu, reza para que no sea demasiado tarde para el mundo que empezaron a invadir- dijo Hanabi mientras que señalaba al doctor, este solo asintió temblando… ella aun les asustaba.

Entonces vamos, antes de que sea demasiado tarde- dijo Neji.

Continuara…

Bien, este capitulo fue corto, pero es que solo era un complemento del anterior, el próximo capitulo será una lista de personajes ya que si los voy metiendo conforme avanza la historia me voy a poner muy lento, así que será algo así como un mini especial. Espero les agrade.

Suerte y espero tener listo el próximo capitulo pronto


	8. Especial Personajes

**KONOHA ZOMBIES: WORLD WAR.**

**NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**AVENGERS Y OTROS MARVEL COMICS**

**ARMY OF DARKNESS DINAMITE COMICS**

_"Todo empezó como un trueno en el cielo y una ola entre las nubes...El hambre es la que lo trajo aquí y lo alimento... hasta que los ninjas de Konoha dejaron de serlo... Fueron reemplazados por monstruos sin alma, impulsados solo por un apetito insaciable de carne humana… han pasado 15 años (12 en el mundo zombi)… y ahora la guerra se aproxima… ¿Sobrevivirá la humanidad?... este no es el mundo de Naruto Shippuden... este es el mundo de..."_

_¡¡KONOHA ZOMBIES!!_

**Especial de Personajes:**

Pues lo prometido es deuda y por ello, he aquí una lista de personajes para evitarnos el andar explicando a medio fic (ojo, son solo algunos de los personajes que apàreceran por ahora, aun me falta detallar)

Nota: Esto es una explicación de cómo evolucionaron los personajes en el Mundo de Naruto después de que este ultimo y el Dr Doom escaparan del universo zombi.

1.- Naruto Uzumaki: Después de los eventos de "Konoha Zombies", Naruto se percato de que la vida era sumamente frágil, se hizo cargo de la Hinata del universo alterno y mas tarde empezó a salir con la Hinata de su universo, casándose con ella pasado un tiempo, ha visitado 6 veces la Tierra y sigue siendo un buen amigo de Spiderman, además de haber hecho buenas migas con el Capitán América.

Actualmente tiene una hija con Hinata a quien llamo Kushina, y es candidato para ser Hokage de la Villa de Konoha, sin embargo no sabe que en secreto, Hinata Z (la del Universo Zombi) ha estado "Aprovechándose" de él.

2.- Hinata Hyuga: Después de la Matanza provocada por Doom en el clan Hyuga, Hinata tomo el rol de líder del Clan hasta su boda con Naruto 5 años después, tuvieron una hija a la cual bautizaron como Kushina, y pese que el Matrimonio Uzumaki-Hyuga parece ir viento en popa, Hinata a notado que su contraparte no deja de mirar y en ocasiones acechar a su esposo, mas, a sabiendas del dolor que ella tiene por la perdida de su Naruto, no toma acciones más fuertes para resolver el problema.

Aunque esta preparándose para tener que marcar su "Territorio" de ser necesario.

3.- Hinata Hyuga Z (Universo Zombi): Después de que su Naruto muriera para salvarlos, Hinata vivió un tiempo junto con Karin Z, Ayame Z e Ino Z, pero a los 3 meses de nacer su hijo Minato fue invitada por su contraparte para vivir con el clan Hyuga, ella acepto y vivió con tranquilidad por ellos, hasta el día en que Minato cumplió 12 años, después de esa fecha, Hinata Z empezó a sentirse notoriamente atraída por el Naruto de este universo, por lo que procuraba tratar de evitarlo, cosa que no logro, en el ultimo año, ha "aprovechado" algunas misiones de su contraparte para hacer pequeñas "travesuras" a Naruto, quien ni por enterado se ha dado de que ha veces, la persona a la que besa, no es su esposa…

4.- Minato Uzumaki Hyuga: Hijo de Hinata Z, a sus 15 años ha demostrado ser un chico muy habilidoso, ama a su madre y a sus amigos, con lo cual es notorio que daría su vida por ellos, posee un gran afecto por Hinata y Naruto, a quienes considera parte de su familia, aunque siempre ha estado muy unido a Kushina, siendo ambos uña y mugre, aun así, el no la ve como su hermana, si no como una gran amiga a la cual cuidar.

5.- Kushina Uzumaki Hyuga: Hija de Hinata y Naruto, nacida 5 años después del incidente zombi, la pequeña a crecido con el calor y el cariño de su familia, aunque ella heredo muchas de las características de Naruto, como lo son su hiperactividad, ingenuidad y nobleza, la niña aprecia mucho a Hinata Z aunque sabe que ella oculta algo que le entristece el corazón.

Su relación con Minato pese a ser afectiva, no llega al grado de que ambos se traten como hermanos, sino como amigos y cómplices de travesuras.

6.- Ino Yamanaka Z: Después del incidente con los zombis y Ash, Ino se dedico a estudiar todo lo posible sobre bilogía celular y epidemiologia, para que en caso de que el incidente se repitiera esta ves estuvieran listos para detenerlo, ha aprendido a usar las armas de fuego, en especial escopetas, ya que recuerda como Ash enfrento con ella a los zombis y considera que esa arma es la única que podría tener una oportunidad en un mano a mano, aunque no sabe si la suerte les volverá a sonreír si eso pasa.

7.- Ino Yamanaka y Sai: Ambos vivieron un arduo romance antes de decidir vivir juntos, mas tarde tuvieron un par de gemelos llamados Saito y Ken, Ino se retiro del servicio activo después de que ambos nacieran y se dedico de lleno a la florería de su familia, Sai por lo mientras se volvió uno de los capitanes más importantes de los Anbu, y ha pensado seriamente en que el e Ino deben de casarse formalmente, pero pronto, algo truncara sus planes.

8.- Karin Z: Después de vivir un tiempo con las otras sobrevivientes, Karin se fue a vivir con su contraparte para enseñarle todo lo que ella sabía y prepararla en caso de que algo similar pasara. Actualmente Karin ha hablado con Sakura para poder donar sus óvulos para alguna pareja que los necesite.

Jamás acepto relacionarse con alguien más a causa del recuerdo del sacrificio que el Suigetsu de su mundo hizo por ella.

9.- Karin y Suigetsu: Karin durante un tiempo estuvo interesada en Sasuke, y se la pasaba peleándose con Suigetsu, pese a los intentos de Sasuke de calmarlo, más Karin Z siempre supo que esa era su manera de demostrarse afecto. Después de casi 5 años, ambos empezaron a tratarse mejor, empezando un noviazgo de prueba… que término con ambos en la cama, su relación siguió avanzando hasta que en fechas recientes, Karin se ha embarazado y Suigetsu decidió que era hora de sentar cabeza.

10.- Sakura Haruno: Sakura se caso con Sasuke pasados 5 años del incidente, ha trabajado como doctora en el hospital de Konoha y se ha retirado prácticamente del servicio activo como Ninja, ha hecho muy buenas migas con Karin Z, aunque sigue teniendo conflictos con la Karin de su mundo por el tiempo que estuvo tras Sasuke, actualmente esta embarazada.

11.- Sasuke Uchiha: Después de cumplir con el servicio a Konoha encargándose de la rehabilitación de Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo, mantuvo una relación con Sakura, terminando en boda, actualmente, habiendo recuperado la confianza de los demás ninjas de Konoha se ha dedicado a superarse, pero no ha olvidado la experiencia de la pelea contra los zombis, en la que casi murieron de no haber sido por los Fantastic Four, por lo que también se ha entrenado en el uso de armas de fuego. No sabe aun que Sakura esta embarazada.

12.- Kurenai Yui: Después de los incidentes de la Masacre (en Encuentro de Dos Héroes) Kurenai reanudo su relación con Asuma, pero rompieron después de 3 años, pese a que sabe que en el mundo zombi, las contrapartes de ambos habían tenido una relación mucho mas duradera, ella decidió dejarlo por la paz para evitar que ambos salieran dañados, mantuvo más tarde una relación con Iruka y después una con Kakashi, más al final, al ser nombrada como Hokage provisional de Konoha, ha decidido dejar todo eso de lado mientras que pone en orden su vida.

13.- Asuma Sarutobi: En este mundo sigue vivo, y actualmente funge como ayudante de Kurenai en el puesto de Hokage provisional, se ha percatado de lo que perdió a causa de su egoísmo y ha tratado por todos los medios de volver con la ninja, pero sin éxito.

14.- Sabaku no Temari: Después de su violación a Manos de Cassidy y de haber parido a Caos, se caso con Shikamaru Nara y ha vivido una vida relativamente feliz, después del Nacimiento de Yoshino, Temari comenzó el proceso de aceptación por Caos, pero jamás pudo aceptar que el chico le llamase mamá, ya que tendía a reaccionar violentamente en su contra, por lo que Shikamaru siempre debía de inferir.

Actualmente esta tratando de aceptar a Caos.

15.- Shikamaru Nara: Después del incidente con los zombis, Shikamaru persiguió a Cassidy sin lograr capturar al escurridísimo malhechor, sintiéndose fracasado, Shikamaru regreso a Konoha para cuidar de Temari (quien se negaba a salir por temor y vergüenza) y de su hijo recién nacido, Shikamaru en un principio sintió rencor contra el niño, pero decidió que lo cuidaría, ya que a fin de cuentas, no era más que otra victima de Carnage. Fue el quien lo nombro Caos.

Mas tarde se caso con Temari, el nacimiento de Yoshino le lleno de alegría, más incluso, se percato de que Caos era un chico muy noble y listo, con el paso de los años empezó a tomarle cariño pese a saber de quien era hijo realmente , mas tarde, acepto que Caos se refiriese a él como papá. Actualmente esta tratando de que su familia se una por completo y que Temari acepte a Caos.

16.- Caos y Yoshino: Caos nació con mala estrella, al ser producto de una violación fue muy poco apreciado por su madre, mas tarde, después de que Shikamaru y Temari se casaran, el niño vivió con el estigma de ser el hijo del asesino de una buena parte de la población de Konoha, sufrió de burlas y abusos de parte de muchos otros chicos, siendo protegido solo por Minato Uzumaki Hyuga, quien sería por mucho tiempo su único amigo.

Yoshino ha diferencia de su medio hermano, nació con muy buena estrella, Temari volcó en ella todo su cariño y protección, y pese a todos los pronósticos, Caos siempre ha querido a su pequeña medio hermana.

Yoshino ha diferencia de su madre, siempre ha mostrado un gran afecto por Caos y se pregunta el por que de la indiferencia de su madre a Caos.

17.- Kakashi Hatake: Despues de la muerte de Orochimaru y el tratado con la Tierra, Kakashi anduvo viajando de un lado a otro aprendiendo usos y costumbres de la Tierra para mejorar sus habilidades, posteriormente mantuvo una pequeña pero ardiente relación con Anko Mitarashi para después salir un tiempo con Kurenai, actualmente mantiene una relación formal con Shizune y empieza a darse cuenta de que los años no pasan en balde, por lo que ha pensado en como deberá vivir el resto de su vida.

18.- Maito Gay: De entre todos, ha sido quien más aprecio el tratado entre Konoha y la Tierra, estuvo de "intercambio" en la Tierra aprendiendo mucho acerca de los superhéroes, incluso fue miembro honorario de los Avengers, volviéndose un buen amigo del Capitán América, en la Tierra adopto el nombre de Shinobi.

Actualmente ha conseguido casarse ni más ni menos que con Anko Mitarashi y esta tratando de convencerla para que acepte que ambos ya están en edad de tener hijos.

19.- Rock Lee: Al igual que su maestro, también viajo a la Tierra y vivió un tiempo con los Avengers tomando el nombre de Ronin III, después viajo por la Tierra buscando maestros de los distintos tipos de Artes Marciales. Actualmente se desconoce su paradero.

Este es el primer especial, en cuanto meta mas personajes haré un segundo especial, espero les haya gustado.

Pronto pondré el proximó capitulo.


End file.
